<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bat, A Dog, and A Bird by mentally_unstable_emoji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878177">A Bat, A Dog, and A Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji'>mentally_unstable_emoji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Both at the same time, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Cynthia Murphy, Gay, Guardian Angel Alana Beck, Guardian Angel Evan Hansen, Guardian Angel Heidi Hansen, Guardian Angel Zoe Murphy, It's a vampire/werewolf/angel au, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Soft Jared Kleinman, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Treebros, Vampire Connor Murphy, Vampire Larry Murphy, Vampire Miguel (Dear Evan Hansen), Werewolf Jared Kleinman, Werewolf OCs - Freeform, and it's a soulmate au, except zoe and evan really, like good grief, sincerely three, they're bi though so kinda counts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Hansen is a Guardian Angel. One of the purest beings on earth, sent to watch over fallen angels and mortals. There are three main rules to being a Guardian Angel;</p><p> </p><p>1. Always keep your wings and halo hidden</p><p>2. Never use your powers in front of anyone</p><p>3. DON'T mix with Vampires and Werewolves</p><p> </p><p>Connor Murphy is a Vampire. One of the most terrifying creatures of earth, sent to terrorize mortals. There are three main rules to being a Vampire;</p><p>1. Always keep your wings and horns hidden</p><p>2. If anyone sees you using your powers, kill them</p><p>3. NEVER engage with a Guardian Angel or Werewolf</p><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman is a Werewolf. Almost extinct, Werewolves are some of the lesser known creatures, sent to protect the fragility of nature from mortals' destruction. There are three main rules to being a Werewolf;</p><p>1. Keep your eyes and canines hidden</p><p>2. Do your best to keep nature alive and thriving</p><p>3. Vampires and Guardian Angels are OFF LIMITS</p><p> </p><p>When the three creatures meet they have to question the beliefs of their kinds, what they've grown to learn, and what they themselves believe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Beck/Original Female Character(s), Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy/Original Female Character(s), Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Miguel/Original Male Character(s), Zoe Murphy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. d</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚪🔵⚪</p><p>"You ready?" Heidi grinned, handing her son his jacket. Evan smiled.</p><p>"Y-yeah. I'm ready. J-just a bit n-nervous." Evan answered and Heidi gently pat his face.</p><p>"Don't worry about it! It'll be lots of fun and you'll make tons of friends." She encouraged. "This is where I met your aunt Kayla."</p><p>Aunt Kayla; Kayla Beck; Heidi Hansen's best friends. She had grown to be another parental figure to Evan as long as he'd known her and her daughter, Alana, could be a little talkative sometimes but she was also family nonetheless.</p><p>"I-I know." Evan smiled a bit. Heidi pat his arm with a grin, closing the trunk and weaving around to the front of the car. </p><p>"Alright, ready to go?" Evan nodded and Heidi took off.</p><p>***</p><p>Once they arrived at the university, Evan took his bags and looked up at the building, gulping thickly. </p><p>There were so many people and the building was so big and people already had made friend groups but the only people he'd know are Alana and Zoe but they'd most likely be on dates all the time and- "I'm g-going to die here." He whispered.</p><p>"Oh, wait, Evan!" Heidi called, running up to the gates to GU - Guardian University, home of the Guardians. It's a university for Guardian Angels specifically but Fallen Angels and mortals are accepted as well.</p><p>"Y-yeah mom?" Evan turned around and Heidi held out his phone and wallet.</p><p>"You left it in the car." She smiled a bit and Evan's face flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"T-thanks." He smiled. "S-see you in a f-few months!"</p><p>"Okay." Heidi waved. "I have a break at 8:00 on weekdays!" She called as Evan got farther. "A-And 5:00 on weekends!!"</p><p>"I'll call you!" Evan shouted back, turning and walking up the steps of the university.</p><p>⚫🔴⚫</p><p>"Connor." Cynthia sighed. No answer. "Connor." No answer. "Connor Murphy!"</p><p>"What?!" Connor snapped.</p><p>"Why aren't you ready for school?" Cynthia frowned.</p><p>"I'm not going." Connor denied.</p><p>"You can't just <em>not go</em>!" She gasped.</p><p>"Says who?" The brunette challenged.</p><p>"Says me." Cynthia said.</p><p>"Says you and that's supposed to mean something to me?" He smirked and Cynthia fumed, the outer ring of her green irises glowing a pure red. "Woah, calm down, mom." Connor joked and Cynthia rolled her eyes, throwing a giant duffle bag stuffed to the brim with clothes and toiletries and shit and a flask of animal blood towards him.</p><p>"You can come pick the rest up this weekend." She snarled, turning and stalking away. Connor scoffed to himself, digging through the back to see clothes and underwear, deodorant, a razor and shaving cream, toothpaste, and... Zoe's toothbrush. He scrunched his nose in disgust, flicking the toothbrush out of his bag before closing it back up and spreading his wings. Luckily, he wouldn't have to fly too far as the college was only about 15 minutes by air.</p><p>***</p><p>Landing on the ground and looking around, Connor groaned. Vespertilio* College, home of the Blood Suckers. Considering mortals also went to this school, you'd think they'd be a little more discreet with the name.</p><p>"Murphy!" Someone yelled and Connor turned around with a small smile and Miguel ran up and jumped on him. "Point García Rodríguez!"</p><p>"Get off me, Miguel." Connor grunted and Miguel smiled, pecking the taller on the cheek and hopping off him. "You know, if you want a boyfriend, you should stop acting like that. Just saying, nobody's going to date someone who they think is taken."</p><p>"You don't know that." Miguel protested. "Besides, I'm making myself desirable."</p><p>"Desirable?" Connor busted out laughing. "Yeah, good luck with that."</p><p>"Shut up." Miguel grumbled.</p><p>🟣🟠🟣</p><p>"Jared?" Sara called up the steps. No answer. "Jared?"</p><p>There was a loud crashing noise then a yelp of pain then a loud whine then Jared came, literally, tumbling out of his room. "Yeah mom?" He asked as casually as he could.</p><p>Sara bit back a smile. "Nidhi and Malachi are here." She informed him. "Nini already started cooking breakfast even though I told her you were fine with cereal, so, enjoy your french toast." Sara held out a plate with homemade french toast sticks artistically stacked on top of each other and cream cheese was drizzled on the delicacies with powdered sugar and fresh berries.</p><p>"How does she even do that?" Jared marveled, taking the plate and staring at it in admiration.</p><p>Sara shrugged. "Who knows? Wish she'd teach me." Jared laughed and Sara smiled. "Now hurry up. You're going to be late."</p><p>"Shit!" Jared exclaimed, moving to run back up to his room. Before he could even start moving, though, the plate fell out of his hands. Something darted over and caught it, handing it to Jared. "Thanks Chi." </p><p>"Clumsy ass." Malachi muttered with a smirk. Jared gasped dramatically, clutching his chest.</p><p>"Rude much?" He scoffed. Malachi rolled his eyes, walking back down the steps.</p><p>"If you aren't ready in 15 me and Nini are leaving!" Malachi yelled and Jared scoffed.</p><p>***</p><p>"Well shit I didn't think they'd actually leave me!!" Jared cried, fumbling with his glasses which were lazily thrown on his face and trying to get his shirt collar over his head.</p><p>"You didn't?" David frowned disbelieving. Jared glared at his brother, grabbing his bag and running towards the door.</p><p>"I'll come back for my stuff this weekend!!" He yelled.</p><p>"Bye honey!" Sara grinned in amusement.</p><p>"Later loser." Beatrice nodded in acknowledgment for her brother.</p><p>"What she said." David snorted.</p><p>Jared slammed the door behind him, turning the block and running into the woods. Shifting into his natural form, a large, brown wolf with glowing gold eyes, he ran and reached the school, turning back into a human and stopping at the doors literal seconds before Nidhi and Malachi got there.</p><p>"Hey." He said as casually as possible.</p><p>"Hi Jare." Nidhi smiled. Her hair was in it's usual high ponytail with a few stray girls framing her face revealing her bindi*. Her purple school sweatshirt read 'Forest University - Home of the Wolves, natura autem vigemusque*'. It was their University, only for Wolves and mortals. And, where Jared would inevitably meet the love(s) of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, name pronounciation time!! (I didn't even spell pronounciation right :/ whatever)</p><p> </p><p>Nidhi; a Hindu name meaning treasure, pronounced Knee-Dee</p><p>Malachi; a Biblical name, the last book in the Old Testament/book before the New Testament, pronounced Mal-Ah-Kai</p><p> </p><p>Index:</p><p>*bindi - a traditional mark in the middle of women's foreheads in the middle east typically for religious purposes or to indicate they're married/engaged (and Nidhi is in an arranged marriage so she's engaged)</p><p>*Vespertilio - bat in latin</p><p>*natura autem vigemusque - nature will thrive in latin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🔵⚪🔵</p><p>"Evan?" Professor Delphi Lorde called as the boy turned around with a small smile.</p><p>"Y-yes professor?" Evan responded.</p><p>"Can you run an errand for me? Don't tell anyone about it, though." Delphi requested, giving him a chance to back out. Evan looked hesitant before he nodded slowly. "I have class in 10 minutes and can't go but I need to exchange two packages in the woods out back. My sisters work at Vespertilio College and Forest University-"</p><p>Evan made a choking noise as if his spit was trying to strangle him from the inside out. "V-V-Vespertilio and Forest? B-but aren't t-those the schools f-for-"</p><p>"Vampires and Werewolves, yes." Delphi nodded. "My older half-sister, Jordan, was born a mortal and got bitten by a Werewolf. As for me and my twin, Kelli, my dad was a Vampire and my mom was a Guardian Angel before she Fell."</p><p>Evan's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "B-b-but, y-you- V-V-Vampires, W-Werewolves, I-I, What?" Delphi grinned in amusement. "I-I'm glad y-you're finding my c-confusion amusing." Evan frowned.</p><p>Delphi laughed and shook her head. "No, no, that's not it at all. You just took it better than most of my other people I told."</p><p>"I-I did?"</p><p>"Well, you haven't run away covering your ears and thrusting the cross at me while screaming prayers to the sky so... yeah, you did." She nodded and Evan took a deep breath, pushing his shoulders back and looking Professor Delphi in the eyes, or, attempting to at least.</p><p>"I-I'll go." Evan agreed. "Y-your sisters... t-they're nice...?"</p><p>"Yes, they won't hurt you. I promise." Delphi swore. "Just tell them you're here from me and you're safe."</p><p>Evan licked his dry lips and nodded. Delphi handed him to packages. One was the size of Evan's fist though it weighed roughly as much as a large rock, the other was the size of one of those old computers in the computer lab but weighed practically nothing. Delphi gave him directions and he turned and left the building.</p><p>🔴⚫🔴</p><p>"Oi! Murphy!" Professor Kelli Lorde called as everyone was leaving. Connor turned around with a smirk, he liked Ms. Kelli, admittedly. She was one of the few teachers he could talk to as if they were actually on the same level.</p><p>"Yeah?" Connor replied.</p><p>"I need you to do something for me." Kellie requested. Connor thought for a moment, of course he would do it no questions asked, but...</p><p>"What's in it for me?" He tilted his head.</p><p>"Social Skill Development." Kelli offered and Connor gave her a deadpan look. "Okay, um, ooh, I'll tell the Cafeteria to give you Fox Blood for a week."</p><p>The offer was tempting. Fox Blood was practically impossible for students to get and it was crazy good. "A month." Connor bartered. </p><p>"Two weeks."</p><p>"Three weeks."</p><p>"Two and a half weeks or I'm asking someone else." Kelli raised an eyebrow and Connor seemed to teeter back and forth before he held out his hand and they shook on it.</p><p>"Alright, what do you need?" Connor licked his fangs lazily.</p><p>"Here." Kelli gave him two packages, both about equally sized and they both felt about the same weight.</p><p>"What are these, Harry Potter books?" Connor frowned.</p><p>"No." Kelli denied.</p><p>"Then what are they?" He repeated.</p><p>"Not telling." Kellie dismissed her student's question. "Here's some directions. You're going to meet my sisters at that place." She pointed to a dot on the map. "Full disclosure, Jordan was born mortal and got bitten by a Werewolf when she was like 4 and my mom's a Fallen Angel, my twin being a Guardian Angel. Just saying, don't attack them. They won't attack you if you tell them you're here for me, promise."</p><p>"Angels and Werewolves." Connor muttered to himself. "You're lucky you're my favorite professor."</p><p>Kelli mock bowed. "Consider me thankful."</p><p>"How do I know which package goes to who?" He questioned.</p><p>"See those huge stickers?" Kelli pointed to giant stickers on the underside of the packages. One was a dark green square, the other a bright yellow circle. "They'll know which ones to take. Just hold them out in front of you."</p><p>🟠🟣🟠</p><p>"Jared! Jared! Jared Kleinman!" Nidhi called, running through the halls. Jared didn't hear her, the music from his earbuds thumping in his ears. Nidhi huffed in frustration, stopping for a minute, crouching a bit and taking a sprint, tackling Jared to the ground. Jared yelped, staring to growl at his attacker before he saw it was just Nidhi.</p><p>"Oh. It's just you." Jared took his earbuds out and got up, brushing himself off and offering a hand to the L.I.T. (Luna In Training). She took it gratefully, wiping at the dirt on the back of her skirt.</p><p>"Ms. Lorde wants you in her office." Nidhi informed him. "She needs someone to run an errand for her. I've got class so I volunteered you."</p><p>"W-What? Why me?" Jared spluttered.</p><p>"Chi has class with me in two minutes so he's not available and I know for a fact you have a free period right now." The Hindu shrugged. She picked up her books and started in the opposite direction. "Bye Jare!"</p><p>Jared frowned, grumbling to himself as he walked to the Principal's office. A few students gave him weird looks but he ignored them, knocking on the big bronze door belonging to Principal Jordan Lorde. Someone called; 'come in!' from the inside so Jared opened the door and entered.</p><p>"You needed me?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes. I'm supposed to meet my sisters to exchange couple packages with them but I can't leave right now and we're meeting in 15 minutes." Jordan said.</p><p>"So you want me to go deliver the packages?" Jared guessed. "Sure."</p><p>Jordan seemed taken aback. "Kid, you don't even know how many packages you're taking. Wouldn't you ask for help or someone to go with you?"</p><p>"No. You said a 'couple packages'. Couple means two at the minimum, maybe four max. Besides, I can see them on your desk they don't look to big. I got this." He shrugged.</p><p>"Um... okay." Jordan cleared her throat. "Here's a map with directions. Um, my sisters are-"</p><p>"A Vampire and a Guardian Angel. I remember. You said it during your speech on the first day." Jared interrupted her.</p><p>"I did?" Jordan frowned.</p><p>"Mhmm. I told you teach, I got this." He smiled.</p><p>"Okay. Just tell them you're with me, they won't hurt you. They'll know who's packages are who's." Jordan said. "Good luck."</p><p>"Won't need it!" Jared called back.</p><p>"Hmm." Jordan hummed to herself once Jared had left. "That's a weird pup."</p><p>⚪🔵⚪</p><p>"H-hello?" Evan called, setting his packages down. "I-I'm here from M-Ms. D-Delphi!"</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"M-Ms. J-Jordan? Ms. K-K-Kelli?" He tried again.</p><p>Suddenly, a blur of brown with a streak of gold ran around Evan, stopping to reveal a male about his age. Evan felt blood rush to his cheeks. The guy was attractive. Almost immediately and subconciously, he started noticing all the things about them that were different. He had a muscular build that looked like the builds of athletes, particularly somewhere between track star and swimmer. Evan only had slight muscles from his wings requiring extra exercise to be able to function. His glasses covered eyes were baby blue with a section of chocolate brown in his left eye unlike Evan's which were a plain old green. His hair was a curly chocolate brown and seemed to be uncontrolled giving him a just-rolled-out-of-bed look - he rocked it too. Evan's was a honey brown and was always brushed neatly, giving him almost a goodie-two-shoes vibe.</p><p>"Who are you?" The guy titled his head, he looked like a curious puppy. When he spoke he revealed his sharper-than-normal canines and Evan realized he was a Werewolf. "You don't look like Delphi Lorde."</p><p>"I'm not." Evan denied, his stutter completely gone. In all honesty, his stutter had left a few years ago but he was never able to tell his mom. So he faked it, he was just going to tell her college made it go away. He didn't like lying but he couldn't keep faking it and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her he faked it for three years. "Ms. Delphi couldn't make it, I'm here to deliver something for her."</p><p>"I'm here to deliver something for Ms. Jordan." The boy informed, smiling charmingly, setting his packages on top of Evan's so he could shake his hand. "I'm Jared Kleinman."</p><p>"Evan Hansen." Evan responded with a smile.</p><p>"Who are you?" Another voice asked and Evan and Jared turned in the direction of the sound. A guy most likely their age landed on the ground, his pitch black wings folding into his back though he didn't retract his horns or fangs. Evan felt his face blush a little bit more. He was attractive as well. His hair was dark brown and fell to his shoulders in simple waves. One of his eyes were blue, but not like Jared's - a dark blue like the ocean at night. The other was half blue half golden brown. He had the lean, muscular build of a long distance runner and unlike most vampires, his skin was deeply tanned. The boy set his packages down on the forest floor on the pile of Jared and Evan's parcels.</p><p>"I'm here because Ms. Delphi couldn't make it." Evan informed.</p><p>"Neither could Ms. Jordan." Jared shrugged. "I'm Jared Kleinman, by the way."</p><p>"I'm Evan Hansen." Evan introduced.</p><p>"Connor Murphy." The boy said and Evan choked on his own spit again for the second time in less than 20 minutes. </p><p>"M-Murphy?" He asked, his eyes wide.</p><p>"Yeah..." Connor nodded slowly before his eyes widened and he rolled them in annoyance. "You know my sister."</p><p>"Sister?" Jared frowned in confusion, not understanding what's happening.</p><p>"My stepmom was a Guardian Angel and my dad's a Vampire. When they had Zoe she got punished for fraternizing with a Vampire and she Fell." Connor explained. "Me and Zoe are completely different species."</p><p>"Oh." Jared nodded. "Well that's not that weird. My big sister, Bea, is a Vampire Wolf, her mom was a Vampire. And my brother David's half Angel, half Wolf, the Angel comes from his mom's side. My mom and dad are both Werewolves, though, so I'm... me." He made jazz hands as if that were some kind of serious accomplishment.</p><p>"Cool." Connor nodded, looking bored out of his mind, though he corner of his lips twitched upwards a little. "Anyways, here's the packages. I don't know what belongs to who, Ms. Kelli said her sisters would know but, obviously, you guys aren't her sisters."</p><p>"Um, I'll take the yellow ones, I guess." Evan suggested.</p><p>"Sure. I'll take the green." Jared picked up two packages.</p><p>"I guess the purple's mine." Connor mumbled, grabbing the items with a purple sticker. "Well, I'm out. Later Klepto, Handjob."</p><p>"Yeah, bye Murple." Jared replied, not missing a beat. He smirked, giving Evan a two fingered salute before turning into a large brown wolf and running in the other direction. Connor's wings unfolded and he took off into the sky. Evan sighed, staring to walk back to campus. It was quiet before there was a quiet thump and a whoosh of air behind him. Evan turned to see Connor staring at him with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"You're not flying back to your campus?" He frowned.</p><p>"My left wing's broken. I can't fly." Evan shrugged. "I thought you were going back to Vespertilio."</p><p>Connor was quiet for a moment before silently holding a hand out to the Guardian Angel. "Come on, I'll fly you."</p><p>"Really?" Evan smiled a bit in confusion.</p><p>"Don't make it gay." Connor rolled his eyes "Just come on." A blur of brown crossed their vision before Jared was standing there with a bright grin on his face.</p><p>"I'll carry your packages." He pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "Come on."</p><p>Evan looked at Connor in surprise who shrugged. Jared turned into his wolf form and Evan strapped his parcels to his back by tying his jacket around them. Evan paused and stared into the large golden eyes before Wolf-Jared barked as if telling him to get a move on. Connor wrapped an arm around Evan's waist, blushes bright on both of their faces, and flew him over to just outside of GU. </p><p>"Thanks." Evan smiled, taking his jacket and packages from Wolf-Jared.</p><p>Wolf-Jared barked, taking off in the other direction. Connor gave him a half-smile, flying away. Evan smiled to himself.</p><p>"You go, Hansen." He whispered to himself. "Boom. Who made two new friends? You made two new friends." Then he paused, looked around and sighed. "Who's talking to himself in the woods in the middle of the night? You're talking to yourself in the woods in the middle of the night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quick thing! </p><p>since mortals are on all of the college campuses the species all got together (like hundreds of years ago, actually more like a few decades ago) to come up with words to refer to themselves as in secret. so that, depending on the context, they'll be able to know who was supernatural and who wasn't.</p><p>wolf = wolf<br/>usually werewolves are just referred to as their ranks (which are shown by marks on their faces or backs of their hands)</p><p>Wolf Ranks:</p><p>Alpha - usually guys/nonbinaries over 30 (and they don't really rule the pack, that's kind of outdated)<br/>Luna - usually girls/nonbinaries over 30 (and they don't have to be married to an Alpha, that's outdated too)<br/>Delta - all genders over 30<br/>Beta - all genders over 30<br/>L.I.T.(Luna in Training) - usually girls/nonbinaries 17-29<br/>A.I.T(Alpha in Training) - usually guys/nonbinaries 17-29<br/>B.I.T.(Beta in Training) - all genders 17-29<br/>D.I.T.(Delta in Training) - all genders 17-29<br/>Omegas - everyone else under 16<br/>Elders - Everyone over 60</p><p>g.a. = guardian angel<br/>angel = guardian angel</p><p>νυχτερίδα (nick-tare-ee-dah, because the vampires have to be complicated) = vampire<br/>v.p. = vampire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🔵⚪🔵</p><p>"I'm sorry- you WHAT?!" Zoe shouted, clearly pissed as they sat down in the courtyard for lunch.</p><p>"I din't know it was going to be them, I thought it would've been Ms. Delphi's sisters!" Evan defended himself but Zoe just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I did!"</p><p>"Sure, Evan." The Murphy girl clenched her jaw and looked away agitatedly.</p><p>"Zoe." Alana sighed and Evan gave her a hopeful look. Alana only gave him the 'I'll-do-my-best' expression before turning back to their friend. "Zoe."</p><p>"He was wrong for that, Lana! You were wrong for that." Zoe glared at Evan.</p><p>"He didn't know." She sighed. "You know he wouldn't have gone if he did."</p><p>Zoe looked away and bit her lip. "Yeah, I know." She said her voice much softer this time. "I'm just kind of upset."</p><p>Evan wanted to scoff and say; 'kind of?' but that wouldn't be very nice or Evan-like, which basically translated to timidly polite, annoyingly so in said boy's opinion.</p><p>"From what you said he was nicer to you than he's ever been to me." Zoe frowned. "He's <em>my</em> brother."</p><p>"I know." Evan offered comfort, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Um, if you want I can ask Ms. Delphi to ask someone else."</p><p>Alana's eyebrows furrowed. "Ask someone else for what?"</p><p>"We didn't know which packages to take and took the wrong ones. So we have to go back and exchange them again. Ms. Delphi said it was actually going to be her sisters this time, not some random students from the other campuses." Evan shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>"This is the third time you've had to do that." Alana noted.</p><p>"Yeah, but that also means there's only two packages it could be." Evan pointed out, shoving a forkful of blueberry cobbler in his mouth. "Zfoe vat foo yoo fink?" Alana scrunched up her nose at his terrible etiquette.</p><p>"No it's fine, I don't care if you go." Zoe denied, seemingly preoccupied with staring into his soul. Her eyes narrowed as they searched his face for something. Then, she pulled back with wide eyes. "You like them." She commented.</p><p>Now, Evan liking boys was not foreign to any of them. He's been attracted to both genders for a decently long time. He even had a boyfriend at one point (but they don't talk about that). But for him to like two people at the same time was new, said two people being a Vampire and a Werewolf was new, and said Vampire being <em>Zoe's brother</em> was new. All in all, Evan wasn't sure how to process the information. Zoe most likely wasn't lying, she was a Visual Empath.* He sometimes hated that about her - that she was able to tell his feelings before he himself could. It just felt wrong.</p><p>"I don't like them." Evan denied. "I can't like them. They're..." He lowered his voice, looking at all the mortals that were scattered around. "You know."</p><p>"That won't stop your feelings, Ev." Alana shook her head. "These are matters of the heart. Things like that don't matter."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm a G.A.." Evan concluded and Zoe and Alana looked at him sarcastically.</p><p>"Really? We never knew." Zoe clipped.</p><p>"No. I meant that means I have a soulmate. Singular. And they have to be a G.A. too because that's the way it works." Evan decided, visibly proud of himself for expressing his thoughts without getting frustrated because his words weren't coming out right (which happened more often than you'd think).</p><p>"<em>Well~</em>" Alana started in a helpful tone that practically screamed; 'This isn't going to help your case'. "Creatures of different species <em>can</em> be soulmates. I found this book in the library - 'The Almanac of Inter-Species Soulmates.*' It's a collection of books that steadily grows over the years, written by people who found out their soulmates were different species than them. There's Jhiaya Courtney, she was a L.I.T. and her soulmate, Kaleb Orlo was a G.A.. Nicholas Voyer was a <span>νυχτερίδα and his soulmate, Daveed Spriggs <strong>(that was on purpose, you can cringe) </strong>was a G.A.. There was even this one case, Michael Faist was a </span><span>νυχτερίδα</span><span>, his soulmates, Roland Williamson and Benny Platt <strong>(lord help me escape these terrible jokes) </strong>were both A.I.T.s. My point being, species doesn't determine soulmates."</span></p><p>
  <span>Evan huffed. "Thanks Lana." He rolled his eyes.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was just trying to help! But seriously, we should go check out that book later today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Evan sighed. "I know."</span>
</p><p>🔴⚫🔴</p><p>"Hold up, hold up, hold up." Miguel made large hand motions, narrowly avoiding a passing student and smacking Connor in the face.</p><p>"Ow!" Connor frowned and Miguel chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>"My bad, it's just - woah." His eyes widened and he let out a low whistle.</p><p>"I know." Connor sighed.</p><p>"You know what this sounds like, right?" He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Um..." Connor thought for a minute, relaying everything he told his friend in his head. "No, not really."</p><p>"It sounds like you have two secret boyfriends!" Miguel smirked and Connor's face heated up, blood rushing to his cheeks.</p><p>"Oh my god, shut up Rodríguez!" Connor hissed. "I barely know them."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's like a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing but, Romeo, Julio, and..." Miguel thought for a minute. "Dave."</p><p>Connor barely stifled his laughter. "D-Dave?"</p><p>"Yeah, Dave!" Miguel nodded. "The A.I.T. would be Romeo, the G.A. would be Julio and you'd be Dave."</p><p>Connor rolled his eyes, a few chuckles slipping out from between his lips. Miguel took no notice, continuing with his thoughts. "A V.P., a G.A., and a Wolf. A dog, a bat, and a bird."</p><p>"What?" Connor laughed. "Where did you get that from? How is a G.A. a bird?"</p><p>"They fly." Miguel said as if it was obvious.</p><p>"So do we."</p><p>"Yeah, but we turn into bats. They don't." Miguel made a 'duh' face.</p><p>"Could you do me a favor?" Connor asked.</p><p>"Sure." Miguel smiled.</p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"Nope!" The smaller grinned, skipping down the hallway. "C'mon bub!"</p><p>Connor groaned, taking a few long strides to catch up with his friends. Then, something hit Connor. "Hey, didn't you have a A.I.T. boyfriend, like, last year?"</p><p>"Mhm." Miguel hummed. "We dated during our freshman year as well."</p><p>"What was his name again?" The brunette questioned.</p><p>"I never told you." Miguel said easily. "We agreed not to tell people each other's names."</p><p>"What happened to you guys? You seemed like everything was going so well." Connor frowned and Miguel frowned as well, picking at his nail.</p><p>"I thought so too. <em>He</em> broke up with <em>me</em>. Thought he was too unstable and a burden." The biracial sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "It's not like he was a burden. It seemed like everything had been getting better. He seemed less angry, he completely stopped using anti-depressants then he just - <em>poof</em>. We broke up."</p><p>Connor felt himself sympathize with his friend. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Eh." Miguel shrugged. "It's okay. Nothing we can do about it now. So~, tell me more about your boyfriends."</p><p>"Ugh. Just as you were almost bearable."</p><p>🟠🟣🟠</p><p>"No way." Malachi gasped, dropping his meat eaters pizza back on the plate. Werewolves preferred raw meat but they couldn't just eat it in front of mortals so this would have to do. "That's so cool. What were they like?"</p><p>"Um, I don't know." Jared shrugged. "We only met twice and we barely talked."</p><p>"Yeah, but, like, what do they look like?" Nidhi pitched in.</p><p>"Why do you guys care?" Jared raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Nidhi huffed. "Does it matter?" Jared looked at her as if to say 'yes'. "Fine. I wanted to read your emotions as you thought of them."</p><p>"Why?" The bespectacled boy furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"Because I wanna see if you like them." Nidhi elaborated.</p><p>"Well now there's no way I'm doing it." Jared shook his head.</p><p>"Please." Nidhi pouted and Jared shook his head again, shaking his smoothie and chuckling a bit. Nidhi elbowed Malachi who looked confused for a minute, then she motioned to Jared and he sighed, wiping the pizza grease off his face and hands and pulling a wounded puppy dog look.</p><p>"No." Jared denied, looking away, but his eyes traveled back to his friend again and he felt his head nodding up and down. "Fine."</p><p>"Yes!" Nidhi and Malachi high-fived. </p><p>"Let's see. The G.A.-"</p><p>"What was his name?" Malachi interrupted.</p><p>"Not telling." Jared narrowed his eyes. "Now let me finish or I won't talk to either of you ever again." Then, he paused, a small smile slipping onto his face.</p><p>Malachi snorted too. "Kinky." He commented and Jared had to restrain himself from busting out laughing. Nidhi rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Okay. Bad wording. Anyways, the G.A. was kind of short, but, like, still taller than me. He had golden brown hair, or maybe dirty blonde. It was probably brown. His eyes were a pale green, like those moss-looking things we used to tear off the trunks of trees. He was fit, I guess. He told us his left wing was broken. I figure that must've sucked for him, you know. Losing your prime way of getting around. I'd hate it if I twisted one of my paws. The V.P. was tall, like, really tall - 6'2" <strong>(roughly 1.880 meters for my metric peeps)</strong> at the max. His hair was dark, dark brown, practically black and it fell to his shoulders in loose curls. His eyes were like mine, too! You know how I have that section of dark brown in my left? Half of his left eye is the color of honey, it's amazing. The rest is a dark, dark blue. Like the color of the night sky. Also, he-..." Nidhi observed how the normally calm, dark purple aura around Jared strengthened and changed until it was a pale, practically faint pink.</p><p>He liked these boys. Even if it was a simple small crush right now, he liked them.</p><p>Smiling to herself, Nidhi decided she was going to help him get some boyfriends - even if he didn't want her help.</p>
<hr/><p>*everything with an asterik will be talked about in the next chapter :) it'll be like a background chapter i guess, just so you can understand all the mythical terms and stuff</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the body between the lines are the files unless i say otherwise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright!" Delphi declared, opening her laptop and pulling up her list of every student in her class. Jordan and Kelli followed suit, pushing the laptops next to each other. So the sisters were playing a little matchmaker with their favorite students, no harm's being done. Delphi clicked around a little before scrolling and releasing a triumphant 'aha!'. She pulled up Evan's file. "Evan Hansen, here we go."</p>
<hr/><p>Name: Evan Logan Hansen</p><p>Age: 16</p><p>Pronouns: He/They</p><p>Birthday: August 1st, 2004</p><p>Height: 5'6'', 1.6764 meters</p><p>Hair color: Brown</p><p>Eye color: Green</p><p>Race: White</p><p>Parent(s): Heidi Hansen - birth, Daniel Westbrouck - birth, Bella Alure-Westbrouck - step</p><p>Sibling(s): Caroline Westbrouck (6) - half, Vienna Westbrouck (6) - half, Carter Westbrouck (12) - half</p><p>Species: Guardian Angel</p><p>Power(s): Telekinetic Shapeshifter</p><p>Power Explanation: Has the ability to mentally switch bodies with anyone else as long as they have a clear visual image of said persons. Can cause serious nosebleeds and lack of appetite.</p><p>Other Information (allergies, medical issues, financial situation, etc.): Peanut Allergy, Anxiety, takes Anti-Depressants, Financial Class D, suicide attempt logged June 30th, 2020.</p>
<hr/><p>"Wow." Kelli whistled. "This kid's got a lot going on right now. How is he even here?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Delphi narrowed her eyes defensively. Evan, Zoe, and Alana were her favorite students by far and she was quite protective.</p><p>"He's financial Class D." Kelli pointed out.</p><p>"He's got a scholarship." Delphi frowned.</p><p>"So we're just not going to talk about the suicide attempt? What happened there?" Jordan cut in.</p><p>"It's not my place to tell you." Delphi denied, pulling up the next file. "Zoe and Alana are already dating so nothing needs to happen there."</p>
<hr/><p>Name: Alana Beck</p><p>Age: 15</p><p>Pronouns: She/Her</p><p>Birthday: February 17th, 2005</p><p>Height: 5'9", 1.7526 meters</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Eye Color: Brown</p><p>Race: African American</p><p>Parent(s): Naomi Beck (deceased) - birth, Harry Beck - birth, Quora Beck - step</p><p>Sibling(s): Charles Beck (13) - half</p><p>Species: Guardian Angel</p><p>Power(s): Enhanced Intelligence</p><p>Power Explanation: Brain capacity is 3x the size of the average human being's. Can cause major headaches, random drowsiness, and nosebleeds at times.</p><p>Other Information (allergies, medical issues, financial situation, etc.): Lactose Intolerant, Financial Class C</p>
<hr/><p>"Well," Kelli started. "Nothing we really needed to know there."</p><p>Jordan punched her in the arm.</p>
<hr/><p>Name: Zoe Lillian Murphy</p><p>Age: 15</p><p>Pronouns: She/Her</p><p>Birthday: January 3rd, 2006</p><p>Height: 5'4", 1.6256 meters</p><p>Hair color: Brown-Blonde</p><p>Eye color: Blue</p><p>Race: White</p><p>Parent(s): Cynthia Murphy - birth, Larry Murphy - birth</p><p>Sibling(s): Connor Murphy - half</p><p>Species: Guardian Angel</p><p>Power(s): Visual Empath</p><p>Power Explanation: Can see a person's feelings by reading the colors of their aura (or a ring of light around a person's silouhette that changes with emotion) Can cause major headaches and exaggeratedly long or short menstrual cycles</p><p>Other Information (allergies, medical issues, financial situation, etc.): Financial Class A</p>
<hr/><p>"Class A? Damn." Jordan's eyes widened. "She's higher than me."</p><p>"Seems simple enough." Kelli commented.</p><p>"You know, I have a student who's a Visual Empath too. I think they'd get along." Jordan hummed, pulling up her student's file.</p>
<hr/><p>Name: Malachi Xavier Stamm</p><p>Age: 17</p><p>Pronouns: He/They</p><p>Birthday: January 1st, 2004</p><p>Height: 6'3", 1.905 meters</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Eye Color: Grey</p><p>Race: African American</p><p>Parent(s): Fiona Stamm (deceased) - birth, Xavier Stamm (deceased) - birth</p><p>Sibling(s): Carter Stamm (deceased, 4) - birth, Trevor Stamm (31) - birth</p><p>Species: Werewolf - Alpha In Training</p><p>Power(s): Telekinesis</p><p>Power Explanation: Can move object with his mind and can cause object to vibrate and different wavelengths. Can cause lack of or heightened appetite and random fainting</p><p>Other Information (allergies, medical issues, financial situation, etc.): Allergic to fresh pineapple, Anger Issues, takes anti-depressants and anti-anxiety, Financial Class D, suicide attempt logged April 27th, 2017, suicide attempt logged January 1st, 2019, suicide attempt logged May 3rd, 2020</p>
<hr/><p>Delphi's eyes filled with pity. "The poor kid. What happened?"</p><p>"Car crash." Was all Jordan answered with. Kelli, seeing that her sister wanted to drop the topic and her twin wasn't willing to, spoke up.</p><p>"You know, one of my students dated an A.I.T.." She shrugged nonchalantly but Jordan gave her a thankful look for the topic change before she seemed to process what she said and her eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed at the same time.</p><p>"That's so weird, Malachi had a V.P. boyfriend. He broke up with him, though." Jordan said thoughtfully. "Do you know the kid's ex's name?"</p><p>"Nope." Kelli shook her head and Jordan sighed.</p><p>"Me neither." She huffed. "Whatever, back to work."</p>
<hr/><p>Name: Nidhi Kamala Singh</p><p>Age: 16</p><p>Pronouns: She/They</p><p>Birthday: April 14th, 2004</p><p>Height: 5'5", 1.651 meters</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Eye Color: Brown</p><p>Race: Indian</p><p>Parent(s): Isha Singh - brith, Rajheem Singh - birth</p><p>Sibling(s): none</p><p>Species: Werewolf - Luna In Training</p><p>Power(s): Visual Empath</p><p>Power Explanation: Can see a person's feelings by reading the colors of their aura (or a ring of light around a person's silouhette that changes with emotion) Can cause major headaches and exaggeratedly long or short menstrual cycles.</p><p>Other Information (allergies, medical issues, financial situation, etc.): Can't/Doesn't consume pork or any animal byproduct for religious reasons, Financial Class B</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Name: Jared Kleinman</p><p>Age: 17</p><p>Pronouns: He/They</p><p>Birthday: March 2nd, 2004</p><p>Height: 5'3'', 1.6002 meters</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Eye Color: Blue, Brown</p><p>Race: White</p><p>Parent(s): Sara Kleinman - birth, David Kleinman Sr. - birth</p><p>Sibling(s): David Kleinman Jr. (20) - birth, Beatrice Kleinman (25) - birth, Jessica Kleinman (6) - adopted</p><p>Species: Werewolf - Alpha In Training</p><p>Power(s): Enhanced Spped</p><p>Power Explanation: Can run 7x faster than the average human. Side effects include major muscle strain, random fainting, nosebleeds, and temporary paralysis</p><p>Other Information (allergies, medical issues, financial situation, etc.): Can't/Doesn't eat pork for religious reasons, Financial Class C</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh, that's the kid who delivered the packages!" Delphi exclaimed and Jordan nodded.</p><p>"Yep." She replied, popping the 'p'. Kelli silently opened her kid's file, turning the computer so they could all see.</p>
<hr/><p>Name: Connor Murphy</p><p>Age: 17</p><p>Pronouns: He/They</p><p>Birthday: October 14th, 2003</p><p>Height: 6'1'', 1.8542 meters</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Eye Color: Blue, Brown</p><p>Race: White</p><p>Parent(s): Georgia Brown - birth, Larry Murphy - birth, Cynthia Murphy - step</p><p>Sibling(s): Zoe Murphy - half</p><p>Species: Vampire</p><p>Power(s): Telepathy</p><p>Power Explanation: Can read people's mind as well as communicate through their subconsiouces. Can cause major headaches and serious nosebleeds</p><p>Other Information (allergies, medical issues, financial situation, etc.): Can't/Doesn't eat meat for personal reasons, Anger Issues, takes Anti-Depressants, Financial Class A, 2020</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Name: Miguel García Rodríguez</p><p>Age: 15</p><p>Pronouns: He/Her</p><p>Birthday: November 24th, 2006</p><p>Height: 5'4'', 1.6256 meters</p><p>Hair Color: Brown</p><p>Eye Color: Brown</p><p>Race: African American, Hispanic</p><p>Parent(s): Courtney Magwood-García Rodríguez - birth, Leo García Rodríguez - birth</p><p>Sibling(s): none</p><p>Species: Vampire</p><p>Power(s): Water Manipulation</p><p>Power Explanation: Can "create" (condense the already existing water in the air) water and control it. Can cause major headaches and muscle seizure</p><p>Other Information (allergies, medical issues, financial situation, etc.): Peanut Allergy, Bulimia, Financial Class A</p>
<hr/><p>Kelli looked up at her sisters, a mischievous smile gracing her goddess-like features. "Let's play some matchmaker."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Full disclosure: Connor's rant is exactly how I feel about the respective series so if anyone wants to talk or argue in the comments, feel free.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>🟠🟣🟠</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you talked me into this." Jared grumbled, picking his way through the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Nidhi smiled excitedly, her and Malachi's mood exceptionally different from Jared's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're going to hate me!" He complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does it matter so much to you? You just met them right?" Nidhi smirked and Jared blushed, grumbling something about her stupid powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh." Malachi shushed them. "I hear something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jared?" Someone called, stepping into the clearing. It was a blonde-silver haired boy with bright eyes. Nidhi narrowed her eyes in distrust. "Connor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evan." Jared whispered, getting ready to walk over to him before Nidhi grabbed his arm, stopping him and shaking her head. "But-" Jared protested quietly. Nidhi's face remained the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So funny story, guys," Evan started with a nervous laugh. "My friends are absolute dipshits-" Jared snorted quietly. "-and followed me. I didn't even realize they were there until halfway here because of Alana's stupid big brain plan." Evan threw a glare to the trees behind him. "You, like, don't have to come out if you don't want to... but um, Connor, if you could just..." Evan held out his hands as if waiting to catch something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened and the G.A. narrowed his eyes. "I'm not stupid, I know you guys are out here, I heard you when you landed, Connor - you're not very good at being discreet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan turned to the bushes where Nidhi, Malachi, and Jared were hiding. "Jared, could you tell Connor to toss me the package?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared stood up despite Nidhi and Malachi hissing at him not to. "Toss him the package, Murple!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a grunt and then Connor landed in front of them, folding his wings into his back. "First of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hansen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I am the </span>
  <em>
    <span>definition</span>
  </em>
  <span> of discrete. I am a creature of the night. I am Batman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry - you're who?" Jared bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor threw him a half-hearted glare. "Second of all, don't call me Murple. Third, my friend's a dipshit too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same." Jared sighed, waving a hand in the direction of his friends. "Come on, guys. You can come out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know you're all there. You can come out now." Evan called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two G.A.s stepped out, a V.P. jumping from a nearby tree and Malachi and Nidhi hesitantly revealing themselves as well. Nidhi studied the G.A. first, dragging her eyes over him, trying to read him. His emotions weren’t nearly as loud or bright as Jared and the dark skinned G.A.’s, actually, they were quite dull. Laced with a pale gray and dark red, as if no matter what emotion he felt, depression and anxiety were always present. Nidhi had only ever saw somebody’s aura look like that with Malachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon closer inspection, Nidhi also realized he was exactly how Jared described him. His hair was, not in fact silver-blonde but a honey brown, the moon was just reflecting off of it. His eyes were a light mossy green and he seemed to be short. Taller than her and Jared, but definitely short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🔵⚪🔵</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alana and Zoe stepped out first, followed by another V.P. and an A.I.T. and a L.I.T.. Evan studied the L.I.T. first and she seemed to have the same thought, raking her eyes over him in a calculating way. The girl had dark tanned skin and Evan concluded she was Middle Eastern. Her eyes were a deep brown, only a few shades darker than her hair which glowed slightly under the moonlight. There was a red dot on her forehead, a bindi. Evan couldn't remember what it was for. She was short, even shorter than Evan, but still taller than Jared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The A.I.T., on the other hand, was fucking tall. Like, Evan had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>crane</span>
  </em>
  <span> his neck to look up at him. Evan didn't think he was as tall as Connor but he was probably only a few inches shorter. His skin was a rich dark color, a sharp contrast to his bright grey eyes. His hair was cut close to his head, the coils practically pitch black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grunt pierced the awkward silence, everyone's eyes shifting to Connor, who was thrashing back and forth, trying to shake off whoever was on his back. "Miguel, I swear to God, if you don't get off me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connor?" Zoe asked, her voice barely a whisper. She walked up to her half-brother, standing in front of him, and Evan could see how he never realized they were siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe's hair was a brown-blonde fade, Connor's was a dark color like the soil of the trees at the park Evan used to work at. Zoe's eyes were a deep, dark brown - the irises practically melting into her pupils. Connor's were a dark blue, the only brown being a slice of honey colored iris in his left eye. Zoe had pale skin, unblemished like a porcelain doll. Connor's skin was completely covered in freckles making him appear even more tanned, as if he spent hours in the sun everyday (which, with him being a Vampire, was very unlikely. They weren't going to burn up in the sun but they did sunburn very easily.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their facial structures weren't even the same. Connor had a longer, slimmer face and his eyes and lips had a mature, firm look. Zoe's face was heart-shaped and she still had some baby fat, her eyes were big and her lips were small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor stared at Zoe uncomfortably, his eyes nervously flicking over her smaller frame. The kid behind Connor stepped out and frowned at Zoe and Evan realized he wasn't actually a kid - just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>short. "That's your sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had golden brown skin, his nails matching Connor's as they were painted a matte black. His eyes were a simple brown but when he moved, the light seemed to change it from brown to blue to silver. His hair was kind of long and fell just below his ears in large curls. Has Evan mentioned he was really short?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe narrowed her eyes. "What do you care? Are you his boyfriend or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Evan could see Jared and the A.I.T. frowning with matching disdainful looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ew. No." The boy shook his head, disgust lacing his features. Connor doubled over gagging exaggeratedly, as if the mere thought made him want to upchuck his insides. The boy ignored him. "I'm Miguel. Miguel García Rodríguez. Me and the asshole are just friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay.” Zoe nodded. “I’m Zoe Murphy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alana Beck.” Alana introduced and Evan noticed the L.I.T. was staring at her, Zoe throwing the werewolf a scowl when she wasn’t looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m Nidhi Singh.” The L.I.T. smiled warmly, though her eyes were guarded and cautious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan looked over expectantly at the A.I.T. but he just stood there, staring at Miguel with an unidentifiable emotion. Nidhi elbowed him in the ribs. “Oh!” He snapped back into reality. “I’m Malachi Stamm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malachi and Miguel stared at each other for a split second longer than needed before tearing their eyes away. Connor pulled the packages out from his bag, handing them to Evan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Hansen.” He spoke. Evan smiled, taking the parcels and handing his to Jared. Jared gave his to Connor and they all secured the items. “Um, could you guys give us a second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well damn, Murphy, I didn’t know you-” Jared started with a shit-eating grin on his face. Evan didn’t even want to know what he was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut. The fuck up.” Connor frowned, his eyes glowing bright red. Jared clamped his lips together, nodding quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just gonna go back to campus…” Nidhi motioned in the opposite direction, grabbing Malachi and Miguel’s arms and dragging them away (even though they didn’t go to the same school), cautiously eyeing the G.A.s like she didn’t want to touch them. Zoe stood there stubbornly, glaring at Connor with a mix of emotions. Her point got across, though. ‘I miss you, but I’m also upset with you. And if you hurt Evan, I’ll kill you.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, that’s how Evan interpreted it. Jared and Connor just stared back in confusion. Alana huffed, grabbing her girlfriend and pulling her towards G.U..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you need, Connor?” Evan smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🔴⚫🔴</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor felt the inside of his mouth dry a bit. He didn’t really do well with social interaction, much less when he started this. “Um.” He started. “I- here.” Connor handed each of them a slip of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Jared asked, furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… number.” Connor answered hesitantly. There was silence for probably only a few seconds as Jared and Evan scanned the paper for any signs of tricks but it felt like an agonizing few seconds to Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you mine!” Evan chirped with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Connor asked, his eyes wide and his eyebrows furrowed. That’s not the response he was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a pen on you?” Evan asked. Connor shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a crayola marker.” Jared offered, holding out a dark blue marker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you- never mind.” Evan shook his head. “Can I…?” He motioned to Connor’s sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s eyes widened and he frantically shook his head, the thought of their reactions if they saw the small scars that littered his arm filling his brain. Evan nodded silently, grabbing the V.P.’s collar and pulling him down to his height. Connor felt the coolness of the marker on his cheek and Evan offered the marker to Jared, who also wrote something on his skin before capping the marker and putting it back in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor frowned in confusion, pulling out his phone and switching on the camera. His face flared a deep red when he saw that both boys had written their numbers on his cheek with a smiley face next to Jared’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The smiley face was a bit much.” Evan commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared gasped offendedly. “What? No! That’s my signature sign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s pretty childish.” Evan smiled a little, obviously just riling the A.I.T. up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute.” Connor shrugged nonchalantly. Jared froze, his eyes. Connor froze too, thinking he done fucked up. Accidentally, he let his guard down and nearly delved head first into the A.I.T.’s thoughts - something he hadn’t done in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks it’s… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jared thought. His face burned bright red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks it’s cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A smile crawled up the werewolf’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor sighed in relief that he hadn’t ruined anything. “Um, we should probably get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Evan asked from halfway up a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared did a double take. “What the- how the hell did you get up there?! I thought your wing’s broken!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, I climbed. You guys just stood there for nearly five minutes so I decided to to do someting with my life. I’m not getting any younger, you know.” Evan deadpanned. “You guys wanna come up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me? To climb? Up there?” Jared relayed the question, giving Evan the ‘you’re crazy if you think i’m doing that’ look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, land dweller.” Evan shrugged and Jared gasped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he just call me a land dweller?” He asked dramatically, putting a hand over his chest and turning to Connor jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. I’m pretty sure he did.” Connor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming up or not?” Evan called. Connor nodded again, extending his wings and flying up to the surprisingly sturdy branch Evan had picked. Jared stayed on the ground, looking up at them uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Kleinman?” Connor called down, furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I think I am a land dweller. I’ll stay down here.” Jared responded, biting his lip. “You guys have fun up there without me. You’re like treebros!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that barely made any sense, what’s wrong?” Connor repeated. “For real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Jared denied. He swallowed thickly, eyeing the tree before deciding. “I’m coming up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jared, you don’t have to if you don’t w-” Jared held up a hand to silence the angel, scanning the tree as if analyzing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Connor sighed. “It’s a tree. You climb it, there’s no need to be an Einstein.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us are squirrels, Murple!” Jared countered. “And, in case you never noticed, I don’t have wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor didn’t say anything, flying down from branch to branch until he landed on the lowest branch he could stand on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🔵⚪🔵</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan watched as Connor helped Jared up, both struggling to get higher and couldn’t understand why Zoe didn’t like him. He had been over to her house once, when she was moving into Alana’s place they had went to go get her stuff while her parents were away. There had been scratches and dents in her door, and a piece of split wood that looked suspiciously like someone had tried stabbing the door with the handle of some kind of metal utensil. A fork, maybe, or a spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had asked her about all she had told him was her brother was mentally unstable. Thinking about Connor and the way he seemed so nervous, as if always afraid of rejection even if there was nothing for them to reject. The way when he smiled - a crooked, goofy smile that showcased the small gap in his teeth. His eyes lit up the second time they had met, when Jared had walked into the clearing with his nose buried in The Chronicles Of Narnia - The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. He went on this long rambling about the series, practically glowing as he explained all of his favorite parts. Jared had laughed and told him he could have the book and at that moment Evan couldn’t possibly imagine anyone so different than the image Zoe painted of her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evan?” A voiced asked and he jumped, seeing Jared sitting across from him on the bench and Connor dangling upside down on the branch above him, like a bat. “Are you okay, you kind of spaced out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m alright.” Evan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🔴⚫🔴</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He most definitely wasn’t alright, Connor didn’t need to be a visual empath to notice that, but he didn’t push it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you I’m Batman.” Connor decided to speak, grinning at Jared smugly. Jared opened his mouth, probably to retort before closing it. “Nothing to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Jared mumbled, sounding slightly sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jared.” Evan started. “Are… are you afraid of heights?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Jared spluttered indignantly. “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you are.” Connor muttered, eyes wide. He flipped himself, positioning his body upright on the branch so the blood wouldn’t rush to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Jared shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to be afraid of something, you know.” Evan said gently. “That’s why you didn’t want to come up, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not!” Jared denied, though his protests were getting weaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go down if you w-” Connor begun but Jared cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys just drop it?!” He seemingly surprised himself with the tone of his voice. Then, he lowered his voice. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor and Evan quieted and for a good few minutes there was just silence. Connor took the time to punch theur numbers into his phone, though he didn’t wipe them off his cheek. Suddenly but softly, Evan spoke up. “Mannequins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Connor frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mannequins. I’m scared of mannequins. Well, I’m scared of a lot of stuff but the anti-anxiety’s supposed to help with that. But if you were to ask me what’s my biggest fear it’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mannequins?” Jared sounded like he was trying to hold in his laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can’t judge land dweller!” Evan narrowed his eyes. “I told you what I was scared of to make you feel better, there’s not much room for judgment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re back to the land dweller thing?” Jared chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, there’s a lot of negativity on that branch and it’s crawling up to mine so can you shut up now?” Connor joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? And what are you scared of, Mr. Tough Guy?” Jared challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood.” Connor said with no hesitation. Evan and Jared did a double take though, as if needing to process the information, and in all fairness - they probably did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Vampire, I know. I can deal with small amounts of blood, like paper cuts or even a slightly scraped palm. But when it’s all in one thing, like in a syringe or when you can see the blood pouring out of someone’s knee or something, I just-” Connor shuddered, his face paling a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t Vampires have to drink blood to stay alive?” Evan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t actually look at it!” Connor explained, disgust ever present on his face. “The cafeteria has to mix it into my meals so I can’t see it.” Evan couldn’t help it, he started chuckling. Jared laughed a little too. “It’s not funny, it’s like looking at a non-fizzy cherry coke. It looks so weird and - it’s not funny, I don’t like it.” He finished with a grumble, pouting. A look Evan found all to cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ev,” Jared started and Evan raised an eyebrow at the nickname, not pushing it. “What were your other fears?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Evan frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were scared of a lot of things, what are they?” Jared elaborated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that to make you feel better! It was like an eye for an eye! If you don’t share more fears than neither am I!” Evan protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An eye for an eye?” Jared raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like what Nemesis said in-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark of Athena.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Connor cut in and Evan looked at him surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Riordanverse fan?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I got all the way to Kane Chronicles. I personally prefer the Riordanverse to the Potterheads because  a lot of them simp for either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter and I’m like </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse me</span>
  </em>
  <span> obviously the question is Percy Jackson or Leo Valdez, in which case, Leo Valdez is the obvious answer. Not to mention, Percy at least learns from his mistakes and tries to get better, Harry pretty much completely relies on Hermione. He doesn’t learn, he just lets his smart friend do all the work. And Percy is so much nicer than Harry. Percy is open to new people, he doesn’t let others tell him who he can and can’t be friends with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron told Harry all Slytherins were evil, all Ravenclaws are know-it-alls, all Hufflpuffs are pushovers, and Gryffindors are the best, no questions asked. Then BOOM suddenly Harry’s a Gryffindor supremacist. He really never thought for himself. Not to mention the sheer difference in the way the trios were written and the authors themselves. The diversity in Percy Jackson was amazing, J.K. Rowling put in Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, and the Patils just so it wouldn’t seem like a racist series - which, it is! Becasue the author’s a racist, homphobic, transphobe. I mean, her newest book is absolute garbage! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s about a trans person who becomes trans to kill women! Like, what the fuck?! That’s blatant transphobia. But Rick! Oh, Rick, Rick, Rick! He’s a terrible author because he tears our hearts out but he’s also a great one because he’s so accepting! I mean, Solangelo is fucking adorable, okay?! And Fierrochase - my heart can’t even take it. Plus, all the backstories woven in. JK only focused on Harry really, and I guarantee you if he didn’t spend so much time at the Weasley’s Ron’s backstory would be so super vague too. But Rick put so many different elements into everyone’s backstory and even wrote full on chapters in other character’s points of view. I am upset Hazel had no POVs while her brother was rotting away in a jar-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry what?” Jared cut in but Connor didn’t seem to hear him, continuing on his rant. He didn’t even stop to breathe, though he seemed to be functioning just fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but, I mean, other than that barely anything was wrong! I also don’t understand why Ron and Hermione ended up together, she had more chemistry with Harry. Also, JK wrote it so all the trios were competing with each other to be everyone’s favorite, even if they barely noticed they were doing it. But in the Riordanverse the trios work together. I mean, some of them are even part of more than one trio! There’s Jason, Piper, and Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover, Leo, Hazel, and Frank were a trio and nobody can tell me they weren’t. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel rule supreme, Frank, Will, and Nico would most definitely play mythomagic together, tell me I’m wrong. I mean, Frank is dating Hazel, who’s Nico’s sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nico is dating Will! So, yeah, they would work super well together. Leo belonged with Echo, I firmly believe that. Caleo was toxic and it’s not like Calypso was a bad person it’s just she wasn’t the nicest and Leo didn’t like her very much either at the beginning. The they just randomly fall for each other? I’m not buying it. Maybe they hooked up or something  at one point and tried to justify it by forcing themselves to like each other. Leo, Echo, and Hazel would be so unstoppable, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leo had saved Echo! And those trios are only Percy Jackson and the Olypians and the Heroes of Olympus! I mean, there’s so many more! That doesn’t mean there’s no places where Rick messed up, though. Leo’s basically a walking stereotype, I never realized that until Miguel pointed it out to me, actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said that most Hispanics could properly form sentences in English without randomly switching to Spanish - they usually only did that when they wanted to censor something. Also, the whole calling Calypso ‘mamacita’ was a huge red flag for even me and I’m a certified caucasian. I know enough to know no Spanish-speaking man who respects women would call them ‘mamacita’. It’s not really a compliment, it’s more of a catcall 70-year-olds would use. Also, Rick continuously called him Latino. He’s not Latino. He’s Hispanic. If you were born in a different country and/or raised there, you’re not Latino, you’re Hispanic. And he just randomly gave Piper feathers, like, that’s not something Native Americans wear just to wear. They have meaning but Rick didn’t acknowledge that at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Also, the whole boarding school concept at the beginning of TLH is kind of offensive. We read it in book club, even though it’s for middle schoolers, and one of the girls, she’s Catwaba I believe, she said Native Americans used to be stripped of their identity and sent to boarding schools to be westernized so Rick adding the boarding school was potentially problematic, even if he didn’t mean any harm. Although, a lot of people told him on Twitter it was kind of offensive and all he said was he did his research and ‘white people, ugh’ with a rolling eyes emoji. That was kind of a dick move. Not to mention the underlying racism in the fandom. Annabeth rejects feminity, she’s just a tomboy. Piper does the same, she’s a pick-me girl? I don’t think so. Also, Hazel is a badass but because she died in the 1940s and came back in the 2010s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously, what?” Jared asked again. Connor ignored him again, showing no signs he heard the A.I.T..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-she’s not able to be a badass, she has to be a softie? That’s so racist. I don’t really know if the whole ‘not my type’ thing was racism but it was unfair. I mean, Percy’s not Nico’s type and it’s a joke, but Percy’s unimpressive to Piper and it’s suddenly a scandal. I mean, it’s no surprise he was unimpressive. She’d heard all these stories of how amazing he was and of what he’d done, plus, she was around Jason who was actually built like a god so seeing this sarcastic, probably slightly scrawny kid, just wasn’t doing it for her - I get that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I really wanted more of Hylla and Reyna, even if that didn’t happen, but that’s okay. I do, however, think we could’ve used some more Grover in HOO. Speaking of Grover, the movies were just complete and utter trash. I have nothing against people of color, actually, I didn’t mind Grover being African American in the movies. Miguel, however, practically threw a fit. You should see the tweet he sent Rick. Actually, I’ll send it to you guys.” Connor pulled out his phone and started typing something while contiuing to talk. “And, I mean, Annabeth didn’t even have grey eyes! She had brown hair and blue eyes. They were all aged up like 4 or 5 years! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And none of the scenes were even comparable to the books. But in the second movie they gave Annabeth contacts and dyed her hair and the fandom was still upset, I mean, at that point they’re just looking for something to complain about. And, can we please stop comparing Jason and Percy? It’s like comparing Melanie and Marina, or Billie and Lana. They’re amazing in their own way, they’re simply not comparable. And I mean, what’s with all the Jason hate? He’s a good guy. He stepped down for the greater good of New Rome, he would protect anybody with his life, and he’s incredibly smart - even if people don’t give him credit for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, Leo is smarter than Annabeth. He is, I don’t care what anybody says. And I mean, I just can’t even begin to describe how amazing Meg McCaffrey is or how unfair it was to punish Apollo, er, Lester… Apollo? Whatever. Zeus was wrong for punishing him because of something his son did. Having an ego is not a trait that gets passed down, it depends on how he was raised, to be honest. And- hold up.” Connor stopped, his face turning purple. He breathed in deeply, exhaling. “Oh, my head hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised.” Evan held up his phone. The stopwatch read 00.19.32.56. He had spoken for almost twenty minutes? He hadn’t talked about a book that much since third grade when a teacher asked him about the books he had listed in the year book. And even then he stopped after maybe ten minutes to avoid boring her. Why hadn’t Evan and Jared said anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Connor said on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s totally okay.” Jared assured him. “I didn’t understand half of the stuff you were talking about, the only books I’ve ever read was The Chronicles of Narnia and books by Lewis Caroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen your face.” Evan said, his tone sounding completely sincere. Connor still waited for the blow. Though, it never came. Instead, Evan said; “Your eyes were all bright and everything. You couldn’t seem to stop smiling and you almost hit Jared in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Multiple times.” Jared added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor winced. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say sorry a lot.” Jared noted. “I thought that was Ev’s thing.” Evan frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor laughed a little. “Yeah. I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled, leaning against Evan and starting to talk about some stories from when he was at camp or something, Evan listening intently and weaving the longer leaves and some wildflowers from the tree into what looked like a flower crown. Slowly, Jared started falling asleep, Evan drifting off too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s phone dinged with an incoming text. He looked down to see a notification pop up on the screen, the name Miguel had put into his phone revealing itself. Connor vaguely wondered when he had changed it from <strong>🔥Flaming🔥Homosexual🔥</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <strong>🔥Hottie McShizzle🔥</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hi. This is Malachi. Miguel fell asleep here and told me to text you to let you know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> I can still bring him by Vespertillio if you want, though.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>y would u?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>he can stay if he wants, im not his babysitter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well, he's your boyfriend, isn't he?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>😳🤢🤮🤮</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>no absolutely not</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>we're just friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh. Sorry😅</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>lol it's cool, ig</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is Jared still with you? He hasn't come back yet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yea. he actually just fell asleep...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>idk what to do </strong>
  <strong>😓😓</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>this isn't funny! i don't do... people in general, really</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>🤣🤣🤣🤣</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>this really isn't funny! what do i do?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Could you take him back to Campus with you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I could come pick him up tomorrow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can't promise it'll be before 3pm though</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jared usually sleeps until noon and takes f*cking forever to really wake up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I don't feel like dealing with his sh*t</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>so ur the good friend who censors his words?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>good to know</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>if i commit a crime, just say i didn't do it, okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That's really random but ok. Why?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>bc you seem like a really good person. nobody would think you're lying</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That's valid reasoning</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So what time to you want me to come get Jare?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>uhh idc maybe 5?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>am?????</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FUCK NO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, yeah okay.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>now i've got a question 4 u</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shoot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>is jared UR boyf riend?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Love the reference</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. F*ck no, he's an asshole and I've known him since we were 6, it'd be really weird</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ok</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Why?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>just wondering</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>M'kay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you tomorrow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yeah, bye</strong>
</p><p>"Who was that?" Jared asked quietly, sitting up a little, but not too much as to disturb Evan.</p><p>"Your A.I.T. friend. Miguel fell asleep at his dorm and he wanted to know if you were staying with me tonight or going back to the dorms. I said you were staying with me." Connor replied, saying the last statement a little anxiously. What if Jared didn't want to stay with him?</p><p>"Good. Did you see the way they looked at each other? I have to share a dorm with that fucking bastard and I don't want to walk in on them hooking up or some shit on my bed. I think I'm going to wash my sheets when I get back, just in case." Jared mumbled. "But, I'm a wolf. Aren't your friends going to be a little upset?"</p><p>"I don't have any friends besides Miguel." Connor replied, not sure why he said it.</p><p>Jared gave him a smile. "'s fine. I don't have any friends besides Nini and Chi. You might want to text your sister, though. Evan's out cold."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure she blocked my number." Connor grumbled.</p><p>"I'm sure she didn't." Jared whispered, leaning back on Evan and closing his eyes again.</p><p>Connor opened his messages again. He scrolled all the way to the bottom to find their messages. The last time he had even so much as opened them was nearly four years ago. Right before he tried to...</p><p>
  <strong>the.official.zozo_👻</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zoe?</strong>
</p><p>Connor waited a solid five minutes, watching the text go from delivered to read then the 'the.official.zozo_<strong>👻 </strong>is typing' bubble was sitting there for three minutes before another text came in.</p><p>
  <strong>the.official.zozo_👻</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>connor/</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*?</strong>
</p><p>Connor smiled to himself. Zoe is where he had got his bad texting but hers was taken to a whole other level. He was glad that hadn't changed. </p><p>
  <strong>the.official.zozo_👻</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wut do u want</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Evan fell asleep</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you want me to bring him by campus?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>watch him for the night pls</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>if he wakes up now hes not goinng back to sleep and he hasn t been sleeping much lately</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>but if u hurt him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'll Kill You.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ok</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>i'm meeting Malachi around 5 tmrw to exchange frens</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wut?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Miguel fell asleep and i'm gonna pick him up tmrw</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>no, whos malachi??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jared's friend</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>😕</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the a.i.t.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>oh</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>see u tomorrow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>see you tomorrow</strong>
</p><p>Connor shut his phone off, looking down at the sleeping Jared and Evan, sighing to himself. He spread his wings and picked them up as gently as possible, flying over to Vespertillio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>